klausur_fb2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
John R. Oneal / Bruce Russett
'Der kantische Frieden - die Gewinne für den Frieden durch Demokratie, Abhängigkeit und internationale Organisationen, 1885 - 1992' 'Allgemein' *schon vor 200 Jahren dachte sich Kant, dass es Mittel zum dauerhaften Frieden gibt: republikanische Einrichtungen, "kommerzieller Geist" internationalen Handels und eine Föderation voneinander abhängiger Republiken *Kant: Wir haben die Pflicht an friedvollen internationalen Beziehungen zu arbeiten *Kant war kein Idealist, sondern realistisch: Wusste, dass in der anarchischen Struktur des intern. Systems Krieg vorprogrammiert ist - Nationen müssen deswegen mutig und konsequent sein, um die Föderation des Friedens zu etablieren *Text will zeigen, dass Kant mit seinen Variablen Recht hatte + dass es den sogenannten "demokratischen Frieden" gibt (Demokratien sind friedlicher, führen keine Kriege gegeneinander) >>> aber ist wirklich die Demokratie der Grund dafür? --> wollen zeigen, dass von 1885-1992 friedliche Beziehungen zwischen Demokratien herrschten, die das ganze 20te Jh. über gehalten haben (daraus resultiert auch der sich wandelnde Charakter des intern. Systems und der intern. Beziehungen) *Demokratie + ökonomischer Einfluss + Mitgliedschaft in inter. Organisationen mit komerziellen Interessen verhindern Einsatz von Gewalt ("liberaler Frieden") *wollen zudem zeigen: Was früher und in der Gegenwart funktioniert, wird auch in der Zukunft klappen Our objectives and method *liberale und realistische Perspektiven spielen eine Rolle *beide glauben, dass Krieg innerhalb der anarschichen Struktur vorprogrammiert ist und dass ein Machtgleichweicht Krieg verhindern kann *Prinzipien um Frieden zu erreichen: Demokratie, Abhängigkeit, internationales Gesetz und intern. Organisationen ---> Sicherheitsdilemma kann so behoben werden (Allerdings sind Nicht - demokratische Staaten immer noch eine mögliche Bedrohung) *ihre drei Hypothesen: I: Demokratien benutzen weniger Gewalt, vor allem nicht gegen andere Demokratien II: Ökonomisch wichtiger Handel kreirrt Antriebe um friedliche Beziehungen aufrecht zu erhalten III: Internationale Organisationen beschränkten Entscheidungsmacher, indem sie Frieden in verschiedenen Art und Weisen hoch halten (promoten) *es gilt zunehmend als erwiesen, dass ökonomische Abhängigkeit und Mitgliedschaft in überstaatlichen Regierungen (IGOs) Frieden gewährleisten *wirtschaftlichen Verbindungen wird auch zunehmend größere Rolle bei Erreichen von Frieden zugemessen als der Demokratie *gleiches Ergebnis wird von verschi. Parteien auf unterschiedliche Ursachen zurück geführt (z.B.: Rationalisten sagen, dass ökonomische Interessen Frieden bringen, weil man an den Profit interessiert ist. Konstruktivisten ''sagen, dass Handel zu mehr Kommunikation führt und so eine von allen Nationen geteilte Identität entsteht ----- '''oder:' Realisten sagen, dass interna. Institutionen wie die NATO helfen Frieden zu sichern, da Mitglieder sich durch geteilte militärische Macht sicherer und stärker fühlen. Liberalisten sagen, dass Institutionen das Potential beherbergen, Kommunikation und Verhandlung zu erleichtern. Konstruktivisten sehen Institutionen als Instrumente, um die Wahrnehmung der Leute, in Bezug auf Identität, Selbstinteresse und Verbundenheit zu vergrößern *Anzahl der Demokratien hat sich in den letzten Jahren erhöht, was sich auch positiv auf andere Staaten auswirkt (da sie auf internationalem Markt dann früher oder später leiden *--> auch nicht - demokratische Staaten vermeiden dann Gewalt und lösen Probleme lieber friedlich, um nicht mit den Kosten konfrontiert zu werden *Text versucht Veränderungen in Kants Variablen empirisch zu erfassen und über die Zeit hinweg zu erfassen - so soll festgestellt werden, welche Ursachen wirklich welche Effekte hatten (konkret: Haben Nationen ÖFTER Krieg, wenn sie nicht demokratisch sind, keinen Handel treiben und keine Mitglieder in intern. Organisationen sind) 'Historische Domäne, Schlüsselvariablen und Datenquellen' *Analyse umfasst den Zeitraum von 1885 - 1992, schaut Effekt der Variablen über langen Zeitraum an Abhängige Variable: Involviert sein in militärische Konflikte *Benutzung der COW (Correlates of War) Daten für zwischenstaatliche Konflikte *Konflikt = wenn einer oder beide Staaten mit Gewalt drohten, eine Gewaltdemonstration machten oder gar Gewalt einsetzten Diadische unabhängige Variablen (I) *alle unabhängigen Variablen wurden für ein Jahr isoliert, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht noch von einem Disput beeinflusst waren *wird immer in Diaden untersucht *geographisch nahe gelegene Länder haben öfter Krieg als auseinander liegende Kriege (was auch logisch ist, da sie mehr Gründe haben, sich zu streiten, wegen Territorium etc.) Demokratie (II) *demokratische Skala jedes Staates von Autokratie - Daten abziehen, um Effekt der Demokratie zu ermitteln *These: Je demokratischer eine Nation, desto seltener ist sie in Konflikte verwickelt Ökonomische Abhängigkeit (III) *Staaten werden anhand ihres GPD (BIP) gemessen, um ökonomische Wichtigkeit heraus zu finden *These: Je wirtschaftlich abhängiger, desto weniger feindselig sind Staaten/ desto weniger sind sie in Kriege verwickelt Mitgliedschaft in internationalen Organisationen (IV) *zählen in wie vielen Organisationen ein Staat Mitglied ist und setzen das in Relation damit, wie oft Staaten in Kriege verwickelt sind Verhältnis der Befähigung (capability ratio) (V) *militärische Macht als inaktive Kraft - wenn Machtgleichgewicht besteht, wird kein Krieg ausgetragen/ Chance, dass Staaten versuchen sich mit Waffengewalt aneinander zu messen, ist gering Bündnis (VI) *von Bündnispartnern wird generell erwartet, dass sie weniger gewaltbereit untereinander sind, weil sie politische und wirtschaftliche Interessen teilen Nähe und Distanz (VII) *sobald man nahe genug ist, ist Krieg wahrscheinlicher *Distanz vergrößert also die Chance auf Frieden *aber: für Großmächte stellen Distanzen nur bedingt ein Hinderniss dar, wenn sie etwas wollen, da sie die Ressourcen dazu haben *die wichtigen Staaten haben eine viel höhere Wahrscheinlichkeit in Kriege verwickelt zu werden, auch in die kleinerer Staaten, weil sie sich einmischen, als andere, unwichtigere Staaten Systemic Independet Variables Kantian Systemic and Relative Dyadic Measures *Kantsche Variablen (Demokratie, Interdependenz, IGO) zur Klarstellung des Einflusses des IS auf die Wahrscheinlichkeit von zweiseitigen Konflikten *Hypothese: Je größer die Durchschnittswerte dieser Variablen, desto mehr wird das globale System die normativen und institutionellen Einschränkungen in Verbindung mit den Variablen reflektieren *Das soll die Paare identifizieren, die zu jedem Zeitpunkt am meisten demokratisch, interdependent und in IGOs involviert waren Realistic Systemic Measures *Hegemonie: **Hegemonie-Stabilitätstheorie setzt voraus, dass der mächtigste Staat im System, der Hegemon, die Fähigkeit hat, die schwächeren Staaten einzuschränken und von Gewalt abzuhalten **Problem: Wann ist ein Staat ein Hegemon? *Zufriedenheit mit dem Status quo: **Mächtiger werdende Staaten werden einen Hegemon nur herausfordern, wenn sie mit dem internationalen System, das der Hegemon dominiert, unzufrieden sind **Die Zufriedenheit von Demokratien mit dem Status quo, der vom mächtigsten demokratischen hergestellt und durch sein Allianzen-System verstärkt wurde, erklärt den Frieden unter demokratischen Paaren *Hegemonische Spannungen: **das internationale System ist friedlicher, wenn der Hegemon relativ zu seinen "Rivalen" mächtiger ist **internationale Spannungen, die die hegemonische Macht involvieren, haben wahrscheinlich Konsequenzen für seine Verbündeten, Rivalen, deren Verbündeten und sogar neutrale Staaten **Größere Staaten könnten in Konflikte unter kleineren Staaten eingreifen, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit sehen, Gewinne zu machen oder Verluste zu vermeiden **Internationale Spannungen können übertragbar sein **Hypothese: das globale System wird zahlreichere Dispute erfahren, wenn der Hegemon mehr Ressourcen in sein Militär investiert Ergebnisse *Die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Konflikten wird zunächst durch den Staat bestimmt, der politisch und ökonomisch weniger eingeschränkt ist Evaluating the Kantian Peace Using the Weak-Link Specification *Erwartung: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Konflikten ist zunächst eine Funktion des Grades in dem der weniger eingeschränkte Staat die möglichkeit hat, militärische Kraft einzusetzen *je geringer die politischen oder wirtschaftlichen Zwänge, desto größer die Wahrscheinlichkeit der Gewalt *Zusammenhang Demokratie und Handel: je demokratischer der am wenigstens demokratische Staat eines Paares, und je ökonomisch wichtiger der Handel ist, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Friedens #ein Übergewicht von Macht bestimmt eher einen Konflikt als Balance von Macht #benachbarte Staaten werden wahrscheinlicher streiten, als Staaten, die geographisch weit voneinander entfernt sind #Großmächte sind eher in Dispute involviert als kleinere Staaten *Für Paare, die sich eher streiten, reduziert die Mitgliedschaft in IGOs die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Konflikten *Demokratie, Interdependenz und Involviertheit in IGOs sorgt dafür, dass Staaten weniger Gewalt benutzen (können) *Aber wenn es keine realistische Chance gibt, dass sich zwei Staaten in einen Konflikt begeben, dann wird die Abwesenheit von diesen Einschränkungen nicht die Anwendung von Gewalt steigern *Offensichtlich: Demokratie und Interdependenz reduzieren die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Konflikten *eine Allianz reduziert die Vorkommnis von interstaatlicher Gewalt *Demokratien sind friedfertiger als Autokratien *Demokratien und Autokratien werden sich aufgrund der politischen Distance eher bekriegen Disentangling the Systemic and Cross-National Influences of the Kantian Measures *Die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Konflikten unter Paaren ist auf einen geringeren Demokratiewert zurückzuführen *ökonomisch wichtiger Handel hat den größten Konflikt-reduzierenden Effekt, gefolgt von Demokratie und Mitgliedschaft in IGOs *die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Konflikten fällt, wenn in einem System mehr Demokratien sind und Handel ökonomisch wichtig ist *überwiegende Macht reduziert die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Konflikten, ebenso wie Distanz, Allianz oder die Abwesenheit einer Großmacht in einem Paar *Paare, die relativ gesehen eher in eine IGO involviert sind, tendieren dazu, friedfertiger zu sein Assessing the Hegemon's Influence on Dyadic Conflict *Wenn er Hegemon in der Lage ist, das Konfliktlevel in einem IS zu regulieren, dann sollte sein Einfluss auf die Staaten, mit denen er verbündet ist, am größten sein A Kantian System? Past and Future? *Demokratie, ökonomische Interdependenz und Involviertheit in Internationale Organisationen reduzieren die Vorkommnis von militärischen interstaatlichen Disputen *Das internationale System ist friedlicher wenn es mehr Demokratien gibt und der Handel größer ist *Realistische Einflüsse: große Distanz, Machtüberlegenheit, und Klein-Macht-Status reduzieren die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Disputen *Kant: seine natürlich aufkommenden Variablen (s.o.) helfen dabei, eine friedlichere Welt zu gestalten *Individuen möchten frei und wohlhabend sein, deshalb werden Demokratie und Handel expandieren, was zu Wachstum des Internationalen Rechts und Organisationen führen, die diese Prozesse ermöglichen